Here comes troubleand her Russet prince
by k-psycho
Summary: Nessie struggles with missing jacob, having school issues, and figuring out where she belongs. Rated M for all the trouble Nessie gets in ;P Jacob/Nessie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is one of my first fanfics so sorry if it sucks! I appreciate constructive criticism, and all your comments are very special! Okay, enough of my babblings, The story must go on!**

_Bing bing bing._ ugh, my alarm clock is so annoying! I thought as I smacked the palm of my hand on the snooze button. Today is Monday. Monday as in the first day of my 10th grade year at Highlander high school, just north of the Canadian border.

"Nessie, I swear I'm going to leave without you!" Alice screamed up the stairs. She was going to school with me this year. I started 9th grade shortly after my growing process slowed, and my parents went with me. But they insisted that they needed another honey moon, so Alice would have to go this year. I was letting my mind wander, thinking about my favorite russet wolf and how I missed him…….."NESSIE DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!" alive screamed in her shrill voice. "Jeez nes just go before Alice starts a fire!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. I rolled out of bed and went to my dresser. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said "I wanna rock n roll all night" and brushed my hair and teeth. I ran down the stairs, while putting on my black converse(Which is really difficult, so I must be really talented) and hopped into Alice's awaiting Porsche. School, here comes trouble.

_Do you like it? Hate it? What should I write next? Comment plz!! _

_Lovelovelove Kris_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- I am really excited about writing this chapter.. Its so funny(In my head at least) so.. Enjoy….I think I'm going to make some grilled cheese…Lol…Enough rambling…Heres you goes!**_

**After Alice parked her Porsche(very carefully) We walked into the school together. It was the same as last year, Green lockers, Long hallways, Big office where I had spent most of my year. Alice lead us into the office to get our schedule, and I read my locker number. "676" Alice looked up at me. "600" she said. **_**Great, my only friend and she has a locker in another hallway**_**. **

"**Sorry Nessie, maybe I can talk the principle into-" I cut her off- "I'm not a baby Alice, I can handle being away from you for a while." She smiled brightly "That's my girl. Go get um' killa"**

**I laughed at her choice of words. I found my locker really easily. After my backpack was in it, I closed it and headed to my first class-Biology. **_**Great**_**.**

**Biology wasn't the worst ever, although I seemed to not know any of the answers when Mr. Biggs (Weird name much?) asked me the questions, I muttered "Screw you" under my breath, causing the class to crack up laughing. Surprisingly enough, he didn't send me out like they did last year, instead he smiled and said "Next question"In English I spaced. I was so wrapped up in thoughts of Jacob. **_**Of his brown skin, his warm hands, his tickling breath, his deep voice, the protective way he looked at me, the longing in his voice when we saw each other every two months**_**. He never did anything more then hug me or hold my hand…But I wanted him to do more. I wanted him so kiss me. I wanted him to look at me the way mom looked at dad. The way Alice looked at jasper. The way Emmett drooled over Rosalie. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ms. Bailey, my English teacher, told me to see the principle if I didn't feel I had to answer her questions. "whatever." I muttered as I walked out of her room, and to my second home, the Principles office. **

"**Hello Miss Cullen. Long time no see eh?" Asked Mr. Vargas, the cruelest principle ever. "Yeah." I replied shortly. "Well take your seat, you know the drill. 500 word essay on what you did wrong and how you can change it, and make it good, I don't want to repeat last year" He looked down at me with pity in his eyes. "You may go now." I stormed out of his office and out to the parking lot. I hot wired Alice's Porsche, and started towards the Washington border.**

_**LA push, 6 miles**_** Read the last sign outside of La push. There was only one person to knock me out of my foul mood, and I wouldn't stop til I found my Jacob. I pulled up to Billy's house, and knocked on his door. A few seconds later I was greeted by a very old man In a wheelchair. I almost didn't recognize Billy. "Hey there Nessie. Wow you've gotten big. Jakes out back in the garage, go ahead" I laughed. "Thanks Billy, and its nice to see you to." He smiled and closed the door. I ran out back as fast as I could and into the garage. Jake was under a Old muscle car, and I recognized it to be a 1965 dodge dart. "Hey, miss me much?" I asked teasingly. He jumped and hit his head on the fender of the car. "Nessie? Nessie! Come here!" he jumped up and gave me the biggest hug I've ever had. "Cant…..Breath…..Jake!" I choked. He chuckled and put me down. "Oh my god Ness, your so big! What in the world are you doing here?" I was staring at him, gaping. He was even more beautiful then my memory remembered. **_**He was tan, and his eyes were so brown they were almost black**_**. **_**He cut his hair**_**! but it still hung below his shoulders, held back with a pink hair tie. "Um-yeah-Um. Jake! I thought I'd drop by to say hi- and" And what did I expect? To just chat for ten minutes and hurry home before Alice had a heart attack? Now that I saw him I realized, **_**I cant go back without him.**_** He laughed lightly. "Your starting to drool, Nessie." I blushed deeply. I wiped my mouth and laughed. I ran over to him and hugged him again, this time his hands wrapped around me light enough that I could breath. I rested my head on his chest and inhaled his sweet forest scent. "I missed you" I mumbled in his chest. "me too, you don't even know how much" He said all to serious. He pulled away first and sat down on the couch that was in the corner. I ran over to him and sat on his lap like I always did, only this time, I got butterflies in my stomach. "What are you doing here Nessie?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Well I had a really bad first day in school-and I've been missing you so bad these last couple of days-it was becoming unbearable. I'm sorry. Don't be mad." I looked up at him with my puppy dog pout plastered on my face, and he chuckled. "I'm not mad, not at you. Myself a little for letting you miss me so bad, but I can never be mad at you" I blushed. I really was acting different. "Good. Now, big bad wolf, Lets go enjoy the day!" I teased as I pulled him off the couch, and pulled him outside.**

**What do you wanna do?" he asked me. We were sitting in his rabbit, brainstorming on what to do now. "Cliff diving, then the beach, then you drive me home?" I suggested. "On one condition. I get to go with you and all of that!" I laughed and so did he. I looked at his face, and immediately stopped laughing. I touched his cheek and showed him the new feeling I get when I look at him. The warm butterflies, and the feeling of being lit on fire. At the end I added silently "What's going on?" He stopped laughing and was staring and me intensely. "Nessie, I think I should take you home." I protested loudly "NO! I don't want to, not yet Jake. Please, forget I even showed you, lets just go cliff diving!" I was desperate to spend time with Jake. He frowned. "Nessie, its really not okay, you coming here without telling anyone where you are. I really think you should leave" I looked at him curiously. I got out of the car and ran towards the cliffs. I was going cliff diving. He wasn't going to tell my not to. I was stripping. Shoes, socks, shirt, and just before I got my pant off all the way, Jake comes up behind me. "the pants can stay, Nessie" I got chills just from his voice. He was so unfair! Ever other time he took me diving I took off almost all clothing-now he wants to change the rules? I think not. I undid my belt anyway, and he came up behind me. "That's really not a good idea" He whispered in my ear. I just about combusted with flames. Does he know that he has that affect on me? He is cruel if he does. I continued undoing my pant. Button first, then zipper…. "Fine Nessie, two can play that game." He stated playfully. He went to the edge of the cliff, stripped off the gray sweats he was wearing, making him Wear nothing but boxers. I blushed furiously, but continued to take of my clothing. I was down to just my bra and panties when he jumped. I followed close behind. **

**I hit the water, and it felt like a million pin-pricks at once. I swam to the surface, looking for my Jacob. He was swimming away from me, towards the shore. I followed him, and when he got to the shore he just sat on the beach, In his boxers! So yummy, with his washboard abs! It unnerved me a bit, but excited me at the same time. I swam faster. I got to the shore and walked the rest of the way, all the way to where Jake sat in the sand. He watched me the entire time, looking up and down, up and down. He blushed furiously when I sat facing him. "I guess I probably shouldn't have Jumped without you. Your probably freezi-" I cut him off with a kiss. I was on my knees, with my hands around his neck. At first he was shocked and didn't respond. But then, he responded. His tongue ran along my lower lip, making me completely melt in his arms. I was melting into oblivion. He pulled away suddenly, his eyes black with desire. He got up, carrying me bridal style, and ran to his rabbit. He set me down and opened my door, he mumbled "Edward is going to kill me" Before getting in on his own side. I was beyond bummed. My most blissful moment ruined by his gentlemen ways. Ugh! I glanced at Jake from the corner of my eye, and he was gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought it would break. He glanced at me, and looked from my face, to my torso. I followed his gaze and blushed. I was still in my bra and panties. **_**what is Billy going to think?**_** I thought to myself. As if reading my mind Jake said "Billy wont be home for a while. Long enough for us to get there and change" He stated. **_**maybe I don't wanna get dressed**_** the thought made me blush. He laughed and asked the obvious question "Why are you blushing Ness?" I snorted. "Because, I am sitting, half naked in a car with a guy that I find unbelievably attractive. That is why, if you must know." I stated. It was his turn to blush. I found myself touching his cheek, showing him how I thought he looked when he blushed. He chuckled. "When we get home, you can wear my sweats and a t-shirt, k?" He half-stated half-asked. I looked at my Jake, sighed and said "Of course" And that's when we pulled up to Billy's, and noticed a car in the driveway. One look and I knew exactly who it was. "Dad"**


	3. Chapter 3

_And that's when we pulled up to Billy's, and noticed a car in the driveway. One look and I knew exactly who it was. "Dad"_

Jakes eyes bulged. He looked at me, at looked at himself. He cussed under his breath and started digging in the backseat. He pulled out two huge sweatshirts, a pair of small jeans and some sweats. I took the jeans and a black sweat shirt, and pulled it on quickly. Jake did the same. We got out and walked into Billy's.

Emmett was playing guitar hero on jakes ps2 and Rosalie was sitting at the breakfast counter tapping her nails in a rhythm. "Hey" I mumbled. Both their heads snapped up and Emmett glared at Jake, while rose smiled at me. "Well, at least we found you before your parents got home" Rosalie stated sharply. "Mom and dad are on their way home?! Already?" I asked incredulously. Emmett nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I figured you came here, so I begged rose to come get you before eddy had a heart attack" I laughed at that. Whenever anyone called my father 'Eddie' I had to laugh. Jake sighed. "I knew you'd have to go, but you just got here and…" He trailed off. I looked into his eyes, and I could see that he had a plan. "I know that look. You have a brilliant plan don't you?" I asked hopefully. "How can he have a brilliant idea without a brain?" Rose asked seriously. I shot her daggers with my eyes. Jake ignored Rosalie and replied. "Yeah I really do. Hey Emmett, do you have space in your car for a extra big werewolf?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. I squealed like a girl and ran into his arms. "Really really really?" I asked enthusiastically. "Yup" He replied. I kissed him passionately, totally forgetting about my aunt and uncle until Emmett cleared his throat. "Hey, I'd tell you to get a room but then I figure Edward would have my head. Me and rose will give Jake some time to pack. Nessie will you take a walk with me?" Asked Emmett. I loved our talks, so I replied by nodding my head. Jake set me on my feet and I walked out the front door, knowing that Emmett would follow.

When we were out of hearing range Emmett asked, "So, do you want to stay here?" My heart dropped and all I could manage to say was. "How?"

_A/N: so, two chapters in one day! Aren't you really feeling happy! But unfortunately, I'm going to have three exams next week and I need to study, thus making it almost impossible for me to write. I will, however, be taking ten minute study breaks! Yay! So I figure every week I should upload at least 4 or 5 times. Im a really bad perfectionist, so I re-read all my chapters like, 4 times before uploading. Anyhoo, enough rambling. Please R&R! Oh and I've only gotten 2 reviews! I know you guys know how to review.. So do it! (Lol)_

_Lovelovelove, Karissa._


	4. Chapter 4

_When we were out of hearing range Emmett asked, "So, do you want to stay here?" My heart dropped and all I could manage to say was. "How?" _

"Well, I talked to Edward for a while today. Apparently, he thinks that the only reason you came here is because you need space from a very nosy family. So he asked me to ask you if you wanted to stay. I told him you would, that it was a fact, but he said to ask you and to make _absolute_ sure you wanted to stay." Emmett explained. I was jumping for joy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes YES!" I screeched. Emmett covered his ears jokingly and mumbled "stop screeching" I laughed. I ran back to jakes house, and burst through the door. "Jake!!! Stop packing!!" Rosalie came flying out of jakes bedroom with a suitcase, Jake following close behind. "Nessie, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I giggled. "Guess what!" I said to Jake. He sighed in relief and said "What Nessie?" I giggled again. "I get to…." I paused for dramatic effect. "You get to what?" Jake asked, with a slight frown that was too adorable! "I get to stay here!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Jake gasped, and then ran towards me and picked me up. I kissed him as passionately as I could in our position, and quickly remembered my aunt and uncle. I broke free and looked behind me, where Emmett was supposed to be. He was gone. Rose was too. "For real? Like, you get to live here, with me?" Jake asked hopefully. I asked my own question instead of answering his "Where are my aunt and uncle?" He frowned. "I dunno. Must have given us some privacy" Jake pondered. I answered his question. "Yes, I really get to stay here, with you." He was grinning from ear to ear. I remembered our earlier problem with clothing, and wondered when I was going to get all my stuff. As if reading my thoughts Jake said "So, when are you going back for your stuff?" I thought about it, and decided tomorrow would be the soonest I could break free of my Russet prince.

The end

_A/N: okay, so theres my story. I'm not sure if I should continue, talking about Nessie and Jakes life together. It feels so right but im having trouble coming up with the chapter content. Should I continue? My loyal readers are the only ones I care about, so tell me honestly if I should continue or not. I appreciate it!_

_Love love love Kri$$_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for those of you who said I should continue!_

"Hey, so are you sure you're ready to face your parents?" Jake asked. We were in the car, half way to my parents house. Too late for me to change my mind. "Yep, I'm sure. I really need some clothes." I blushed as I said it. I remember this morning.

_Flashback:_

_I got woken up by my favorite person. Jake. "morning sunshine." he said as he sat on the couch next to me. I slept on the couch, but I was usually get up before Jake. I had relied on it last night when I slept in nothing but my sweatshirt from yesterday. Now here he was, completely oblivious to the fact that I was near naked. I blushed furiously. "Nessie, why are you blushing?" He asked with a cute frown on his face. I giggled. "Jake, can you hand me my CLOTHES" I emphasized the word clothes. He then looked at the bit of my hip that wasn't covered my the blanket. He just kept staring. And staring. "Jake" I shook him. He jumped and said "Er-Uh-clothes, yeah, right" he got up and handed me my clothes from next to the couch. AWKWARD!! My mind was screaming at me. I got up and pulled on my pants, fully aware that Jake was watching me. I didn't care. He loved me. End of story. I sat back down on the couch and patted the spot next to me. Instead of sitting next to me he pulled me into him lap and kissed me deeply. Then he whispered in my ear "Don't ever tempt me like that again, unless you intend to do something-dirty" I blushed and nodded my head._

_End flashback_

"Woah Nessie are you okay? You just totally spaced" Jake teased. I looked over at him. I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed. "Yeah, im fine" Jake let out a moan and put my hand back in my lap. "I don't have super-self control you know" he stated. I giggled. "yeah, I know. But pretty damn close" He chuckled. "It helps if I think about how Edward would react" He stated. I laughed at that. If only I could read minds…….Twenty minutes later, we pulled into my parent's drive-way. My mom was sitting on the porch swing reading _wuthering heights _for the millionth time. Dad came out and sat next to her. I jumped out of the car before it was stopped and ran up to dad, hugging him harshly. Mom was next. Now, down to business.

"Hey Nessie. Alice packed your stuff, its in boxes in the garage." mom said. I knew if she could cry, she would right now. Dad nodded, and said "So would I" Damn mind reader. "Hey, watch the mental language" dad said and snickered. I laughed to. I went to walk into the house, only to run into Jake. He had four boxes. Two in each hand. "Hey, I can do that" I said. "I know, but im faster at it. Anyway, I figured it would give you more time with your parents." Aww he always thinks of me. "Okay, and I will thank you later" I said seductively. He smirked and replied " I will hold you to that" and he continued packing the car with my stuff. I sat next to mom on the swing and just hugged her. "I'm coming back every chance I get, and im calling all the time" I said. She nodded " I know baby. Your almost 19 anyways, so I cant really stop you. Just- Just be careful okay?" I blushed, catching the double meaning in her words. She laughed with me. Jake honked the horn and I ran to the car waving behind me. Then we were on the road again.

"You okay Nessie? Your awfully quiet."

We were about ten minutes from the house and I had been silent the whole way. I was quiet because I was confused. Every time Jake looked at me my breath hitched and my heart sped up. This entire time I've been fighting the impulse to jump on him and start kissing him, right here in the car. IT was maddening. I was going crazy. Every time I thought about being with jake every day and night, my stomach got butterflies and wetness pooled between my legs. I was so confused. So that's how I answered him. "I'm just a little confused. That's all." He frowned at me. "About what?" He looked like he was trying to figure out a math problem. I laughed. "Its hard to explain…." I trailed off. He grabbed my hand and put it on his cheek. "Then show me: HE said. So I did. I showed him everything. I heard his breath hitch a couple times, and I blushed. When I was done he pulled my hand away and kissed my palm. " I'm sorry your so confused. But I feel the same way, its natural." Jake explained. I didn't care. I was fighting a losing battle. I was sure that my hormones would end up winning, and it terrified me and thrilled me at the same time. Jake pulled up to his-our- house and parked. I got out and went inside. I sat down at the breakfast counter and sighed. I heard the door open, and felt jake put his hands around my waist. My breathing hitched again. I turned around so I was facing him and looked in his eyes. "You know what? I give up" I mumbled. I then stood on my tiptoes and kissed Jake. He was shocked, but quickly regained control. His tongue brushed my lips, and I parted them. His tongue darted into my mouth and started massaging mine. I moaned at the sensation. I came up for air and he trailed kisses down my neck to me collarbone, and to the tops of my breasts. I felt the wetness between my legs again, and pulled his head back up to mine. I kissed him fiercely, pushing him up against the wall. His hands rested at the bottom of my shirt, and put mine over his. I pulled them up, and cupped my breast through my shirt. He gasped, then gained composure. He started needing my breast through my shirt, and as I kissed him I moaned. I Had no idea what my body was doing, but I liked it. I could feel his arousal on my stomach and it made me moan again. Jakes hands left me breast, and reached under my shirt. He pulled back and looked in my eyes for approval. I nodded and he pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my red lace bra. He growled and kissed me again. I moaned as he bit my lip. I ran my hand under his shirt, and impatiently tugged at it to get it over his head. He pulled me with him until we were at the couch. I laid on top of him straddling his waist. I began to pull at the top of his pants, and he froze. I pulled back wondering what his problem was. I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. "No Nessie. Not happening. Not now." I recoiled. I felt a new emotion.o one hadn't felt before-Rejection. I could feel my eye tearing up, and I pulled my shirt on and ran to my new room. I slammed the door and started crying. "Didn't he want me? Did I do something? Questions ran through my mind. I went to my drawers(We unpacked when we got home) and pulled out a black shirt that said "Never yours" and pulled it on. I grabbed black skinny-legged jeans, and changed into them. I went to my closet and found my black chucks, pulled them on and slipped out the window, while singing my favorite song: _Slip out the back before they know you were there, and at the worst you'll see nobody cares, cause you don't wanna be around when it all goes down, even heroes know when to be scared._

_A/N: the song in this chapter is "Slip out the back" By fort minor. I thought it related to how Nessie feels. Unwanted. I know it's a bit dramatic, but its all part of the plot. :P oh and possible lemon in the next two chapters, So beware!!_


	6. Chapter 6

I ran towards the beach. I knew that's the first place Jake would look, but that's where I wanted to be. As I approached it, I saw a figure sitting on a piece of drift wood. I smelled the air, catching Jakes scent. It made my knees weak. He snapped his head towards me, and frowned. "Why would you run Nessie? I need to explain." he stated. I laughed. "Well, im not stopping you" I said sarcastically. He chuckled non-humorously. "Its not that I didn't want to- I did- its that I'm not sure _your_ ready for that step yet. I want you to be completely sure. I don't want it to just be a hormone driven impulse. It needs to mean something" I gaped at him. I sat on his lap and looked him in the eye. "Any time with you will mean something. And I was ready, really. I would've stopped you if I wasn't. I never want to feel like you made me feel again. I want to feel wanted." As I said this something glinted in his eye. As soon as it was there, it was gone. He chuckled. "What?" I asked defensively. "Nothing. I love you." He stated. I nestled my head in his neck. "I love you too" I mumbled. I placed a kiss on his neck, and trailed it up to his mouth. He kissed me back, slowly, gently. I straddled his waist, and pulled my hands around his neck. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it over my head, breaking the kiss momentarily. He trailed kisses down my neck to my breast. I moaned and pulled his head back up, kissing him hungrily. He laughed and mumbled "Impatient" against my lips. I nodded eagerly. I pulled his shirt off, and ran my hands up and down his perfect muscles. He moaned and it was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. He pulled us of the log and onto the sand. It sent shivers up my spine, and not because it was cold. He cup my left breast through my bra and started squeezing it. I moaned in his mouth, and he trailed his hand down my abdomen, and to the top of my jeans. I gasped in his mouth, and he pulled back to look at me. I nodded my head, urging him to continue. He smiled, lust in his eyes. He continued to look me in the eye as he undid the button on my pants, and pulled them off. I was now in just my bra and panties. He looked me up and down and I blushed. He crashed his lips into mine and started groping me intensely. His left hand trailed down my stomach and landed between my legs. I spread them for him, and he pulled my underwear off. His fingers stroked my clit, and I arched my back in pleasure. He trailed his hand back up my stomach and to my cheek. I felt along his abs, relishing in the fact that they were perfect. I felt his button on his jeans and undid it. I licked his lips, then broke free and looked him in the eye. "I love you" I said as I pulled off his jeans. He wasn't wearing boxers. I gasped at the size of him. Huge, but then again, so was the rest of him. I began kissing him again and he stopped at my entrance. He looked in my eyes and said gently "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry, I wish it wouldn't. But it will" He kissed me once before gently pushing himself in me. I gasped at the pain, and once he was completely in me I said "Wait. Let me adjust" He nodded and waited. I pulled my hips back, letting him know I was okay. He pulled out slowly, then back in. It was incredibly erotic. He grunted and I moaned. He started gaining speed and I could feel myself coming close to my climax. I finally felt it rip through me and my walls contracted around him. I screamed "JACOB!" He followed close behind, but he didn't scream. He calmly whispered "Yesssss" He collapsed on top of me, and I could hear our erratic heart beats. I pulled his head up and kissed him. He pulled out of me and got up, pulling me with him. I felt pain in my crouch, but it was a good pain. I gathered my clothing, and so did Jake. After we dressed, we ran home, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

After we got home, Jake had a huge grin practically super-glued to his face. I had a bad case of the giggles. Who knew that I would loose my v-card**(A/N:Thanks Skittiso for the term!) **on a beach in the moment. I didn't. And I was actually _happy._ I went back into _our _room and pulled out new clothes. I put on a t-shirt that said "I bite" and some skinny jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was glowing. My skin looked like I had taken a bath in silver. Okay, maybe not that glowing, but it was definitely noticeable. I grabbed my fender sweatshirt and left the bedroom. Jake was waiting for me on the couch, watching football. I plopped down next to him and snuggled into his arm. "Hey. What are we doing today?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. He chuckled. "Well, we could stay here-" He gave me a chaste kiss "-or we could go visit Charlie. Or we could go see Sam and Emily." I made my decision the second he said it. "I want to see uncle Sam. Isn't Emily pregnant?" I asked. "Yeah, twins they think. I really want to talk to Sam about some pack stuff, so I guess we could hang with them." He got up and went to the bathroom. I followed him to the door, still talking. "How's Quill? I haven't heard anything since the last time I lived here." I could here Jake laugh. "Quill is…Well he's great. Claire just turned thirteen, and let me say-She is a very difficult child. She sneaks out, she talks back, she cusses, but Quill loves her, so he's happy" I laughed. "Was I ever that bad?" I asked. He opened the door and kissed me hard. "No" he mumbled against my lips. What did I do to get this? I thought to myself. He continued kissing me, and I could feel the warmth in my stomach and between my legs again. "Hmmm, Nessie, your driving me insane" he mumbled against my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair, and pushed him against the wall. "Billy's at Sue's for the day, correct?" I asked hastily. He raised an eyebrow "Yeah…Why?" I smirked and crashed my lips into his. My jacket and shirt were off in seconds, and his soon followed. "Because, I plan on doing this in every room of the house. And Billy would ruin my plans" jakes eyes grew darker and I could see the lust in them. This time he backed me into the bathroom, and picked me up by my ass. He put me on the sink and began undoing my pants. Never breaking the kiss. We were naked in minutes, and he thrust into me much harder then the first time. He wasn't gentle. Then I realized that I loved him like this. That thought is what brought me over the edge. I felt the orgasm pull me spiraling down, and Jake soon followed. I felt his seed being released in me. He slowed down and pulled out. He set me on my feet, and I ran towards the kitchen. Oh yeah, this is fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After christening the entire house (Except Billy's room) we ended up on the couch, talking about the pack. "So, Embry imprinted?" I asked. He nodded. "to a girl named riley. She's really nice…But I can tell she has major issues." I laughed "so does Embry, so there perfect." He chuckled.

Two hours later, we ended up at Sam and Emily's. Emily opened the door. "Hey, Em, how are you?" I said while hugging her. She looked very pregnant, even though she's only 3 months. "Are you sure there isn't four in there? Jeez" I teased. Emily's eyebrows raised in shock, and she laughed. "Guess the secrets out." She mumbled. I screeched "WHHHAAATTT? I WAS KIDDING!!! .Gee. I am soo happy for you!" I was jumping up and down now. She smirked and said "I know, I was going to wait and tell everyone at the same time, so keep it on the down low, k?" I giggled. "of course!" I agreed. And then I thought about how I would love to have Jakes kids. I love him, and I would love his kids even more. I started smiling widely at the idea. I sat on the couch next to Jake. "So, I was thinking…I cant wait until I have your kids" I looked up at him. His smile faded. "We don't know if you can even have kids Nes. It might not be safe. And even if you could, what would they be? Vampire? Human? Werewolf? All of the above? There's no way to know for sure" He was being such a buzz kill. "Thanks for ruining it" I mumbled. He kissed below my ear, and whispered "I'd love for you to have my kids. I just think we should talk to Carlisle first. Ok?" I nodded. That was reasonable. Plus, I was only 18, so I could wait a while. I remember when I first got my period.

_Flashback_

_I was shopping with alice. Alice was looking at a Gucci bag, and froze. She looked at me, her eyes burning. "Go to the bathroom Nessie." She said calmly. I knew there was something wrong, so I did. I got in the stall, and Alice followed me. She then explained why I was bleeding, and after we got the problem taken care of, she was so happy, because it meant I could possibly have kids._

_End flashback._

Jake drove me home, and when we got into the house I noticed a funny smell. I looked in the fridge, and noticed almost all the food was gone. "Jake, we need to go shopping!" I screamed. He laughed. "I know. We'll go tomorrow. Come here, I know what we can do!" I giggled and ran into the bedroom. Tonight was gonna be awesome!!!

_**A/N: If you want more info on what happened to Embry, I'm writing a story about it. So go to my profile and READ! Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I woke up in Jake's arms. I stretched on his small bed, and sat up. He mumbled incoherently and rolled over. I laughed. He could sleep through a stampede. I got up and grabbed my clothes off the floor. The only thing that survived the night were my pants and socks. Everything else was kind of…ripped off. I laughed silently to myself. "Sharing is caring" Jake mumbled. I gasped. He chuckled and sat up. "did the big bad wolf scare widdle Nessie?" He teased. I blushed and looked down. I was naked. Completely. He laughed whole-heartedly this time. "What? You sleep with me and are embarrassed that you are naked?" He asked rhetorically. I giggled. He had a point. "Nah. I was actually trying-and not succeeding-to find clothes that survived." I stated. He nodded. "And?" He inquired. I shook my head. "Nada. Just my pants. I really liked that shirt too." I whined. I pulled Jakes shirt on, which went to my knees, and walked out into the hall. Billy's room was empty. Huh, I wonder if him and Sue…? I went into the bathroom. I started and the shower when Jake knocked on the door. "Come in" I said sweetly. He did, and he was so cute! He looked at the shower, at me and puppy dog pouted. I shook my head. "Your such a guy!" he laughed and nodded. "Fine!" I said exasperated. I reached to pull the shower curtain back and Jakes hand grabbed my left wrist. Shitshitshitshit. My tattoo. A black X right where my pulse was. A symbol I came up with, that represented myself. He stared at it and I smirked. He looked in my eyes and I could see the confusion. I explained it simply "I felt bored and defiant. Soooo I got a tattoo, and I don't regret it." He laughed and dropped my wrist. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I moaned when he touched my nipples. He laughed and undressed too. Lets just say that I'll never look at the shower the same again….Very dirty!**

**Jakes POV**

We were in the living room, watching T.V. "Hey, wheres billy these days?" Nessie asked quietly. I smirked and she looked at me confused. "Him and Sue are together. Like Together,Together." I said as if it was obvious. Which it was, I Might add. "Really????? Wow!" She said, thrilled. I looked at her and said quietly, "Want to go to a concert? Like, a date? We haven't technically dated yet, and I thought it would be sweet." She jumped up excitedly and started jumping around. "Yes! YESYESYES! Who's in town though?" She asked puzzled. I sighed. "Well, this Friday 3OH!3 is coming. I love there song Don't trust me, and starstrukk" she jumped up and down "Me too! Oh that's great! Thank you thank you! I love you so much! .Gee. Hey, isn't that the one that 3 Days Grace is opening for?" I smirked. "Yeah, that's the one. So, you excited?" She straddled me. "Yep, and guess what?" She asked seductively. "What?" I provoked. She kissed me long and hard. "Your going to be greatly rewarded. Anything you want, right here, right now." She said. Oh no. Oh yes! I thought for a minute. Well, either I could have her wash the dishes, or I could have her strip for me. Oh yeah, stripping it was! "Get up" I ordered. She smirked. "Yes sir!" She said playfully. She got up and stood in front on me. I leaned back and said "Strip" She laughed, and I detected a small blush. Then she pulled the blinds in the front window. Ah, sweet privacy. She started dancing and swaying her hips. She turned around and looked at me over her shoulder. So hot! I thought. She pulled her shirt up and over her head, and spun it on her finger before flicking it at me. I laughed and she started dancing again. She undid the button on her pants and I felt Jacob jr get hard instantly. She turned back around, her but facing me, and pulled her pants down. Then she bent over and -oh god, she was going to be the death of me. I could see her entire ass in the skimpy thong she was wearing-thank you alice- and it was freaking sexy as hell! She shook her ass in my face and turned back around she straddled me and started grinding against my dick through my pants. She moaned and I almost tore the rest of her clothes off -almost- she nibbled on my ear and got back up, this time pulling me with her. Her lips latched onto mine, and she started pulling my shirt off. Once that wasout of the way she pushed me back onto the couch. She layed on top of me, never breaking the kiss. She slide down my body, pressing kisses everywhere, and got to the top of my pants. She undid them and slide them off, leaving me naked. She licked the head of my dick, and started to blow me. She took as much of me in her mouth as she could, and the rest was covered by her hands. I put my hands in her hair as she started pumping up and down. Her teeth barely grazed the vain under my dick and I grunted. "Oh-Nessie-im gonna-oh!" I muttered as I came in her mouth. She swallowed and I pulled her mouth back up to mine. "That…..was…..so…fuckin….sexi" I said between kisses. I laughed and said playfully "My turn!" she gasped and said "Oh no!" Playfully. I flipped her over so I was on top and trailed my tongue down to her breasts. I took her left nipple in my mouth while my hand worked her right. She moaned and I sucked. She put her hands in my hair and I moaned at the painful pleasure. She was whimpering now. "Please jake…Please" she mumbled. I trailed my tongue down her stomach and to her crouch. I licked her clit and she gasped at the feeling. I licked down to her entrance. I slide two fingers in her and started pumping. I took her clit in my mouth and sucked on it. She started mumbling "Yes! Ah fuck! Ah jake, im gonna im gonna_" finally she screamed "CUM!!!" I slide my fingers out when her orgasm stopped and licked them. She tasted great. She kissed me roughly before pulling away and saying. "Get in me. NOW!" I laughed. "Yes commander!" And complied. She gasped at first, then started to rock her hips in beat with mine. I could feel her walls start to clench around me and I felt my own orgasm hit. This one was stronger somehow, and I realized she was projecting her feelings through her touch. Her gift! How did I forget? I laughed as laid on top of her. My stomach grumbled. "Guess we better go shopping" Nessie giggled. I nodded and got up. She followed me to the bedroom, where we reluctantly got dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

The shopping trip was fun. Nessie and I both threw whatever we thought we needed into the basket, including a basketball. "Are you sure we're going to need a basketball, Jake?" She asked. I laughed at my logic. "Well, do you think we wont need one?" She laughed and shook her head. We headed towards the Feminine product aisle,So Nessie could get what she needed. I felt my face go red, but she ignored it. There we're to people in the aisle, and as I approached them I was shocked. Nessie's aunt Rosalie and Emmett were standing there arguing over Condoms. I looked at them quizzically. Emmett sniffed, and snapped his head towards me and Ness. He started laughing his booming laugh. "Oh, this is just great" I was really confused. Did vampires need Condoms? Last I heard, they didn't. Nessie asked bluntly "What the hell are you guys doing _here?" _Rose laughed and said "Alice sent us. She said she saw you to-ya know-and that there was a possibility that Nessie gets pregnant. She's seen it. She doesn't know why she can see you both all of a sudden, but she can." My jaw dropped so far I swear it bumped the ground. Nessie turned even paler- if that was possible. She could get pregnant? We could have kids? I was ecstatic and terrified. We had already.....and we didn't use.....Oh shit. Nessie must have the same thought because she looked at me, completely panicked. I hugged her and murmured It's okay in her ear. She nodded and looked and Rose and Emmett. "So, now that we know I think we can shop- for ourselves." I stated obviously. They nodded and said "Edward and Bella, well Edward saw Alice's vision, and he totally freaked. Bella nearly had a heart attack, if it were possible. And Esme was delighted. So if you have a few phone calls, don't freak. Oh and Alice said nothings FOR SURE yet, but that her visions are usually accurate. But then again, you guys were never visible before, and why you are now is unknown. Just, be careful. And Nessie, you need to go to school." Rose added the school part last. I laughed. Of course, I figured I'd go to school with her. I saw a tear leak from Nessie's eye and I brushed it away. Rose gave Nessie a hug and Emmett did too. After farewells and all me and Nessie looked at the condoms. As if a sign, the pregnancy tests were right next to the condoms. I picked out a large box of condoms, and Nessie got a 2 pack of pregnancy tests. I frowned and we put the things in the basket. We got fruits and veggies next, and headed to the check out.

XXXXXXX

Nessie POV

Okay. Its not so bad. It could be worse, No? Yes, it could. I am sitting in our bathroom, waiting for the test to tell me if I'm prego or not. If I am, I'm just another statistic. Only I'm wont be just a pregnant teenager, I'll be a Half human pregnant teenager. Nice spin. NOT! Jake is waiting outside the door. If its a yes I don't think I could handle him seeing me break down. I wanted to do so much with my life. Not start backwards. I was supposed to be married before this happened. Have a job. Be out of college! What if our baby is some mutant creature, Half werewolf half vampire? Or, even worse, what if its completely human? I was worrying way to much. The timer went off and I breathed deep. I took the stick and turned it over. Positive. Frantically, I took the second stick. Negative. How? Am I or not? I was extremely frustrated. "Nessie, honey, whats going on. Let me in, please?" Jake begged from outside. I let him in. He looked at my face and down at the sticks in my hands. "Well?" He asked I looked up. "Ones positive. But ones negative. I think its to early to know for sure" I whispered, barely audible. He sighed. "So, in the mean time, I think we should get you ready for school." I nodded. It was about time I learned some more. My brain felt like mush. "Okay. So this Friday we go to a concert, and on Monday I start school." he nodded. We left the bathroom together, and found billy coming in the door. His wheelchair was shiny, and he looked really good. "hey old man, where ya been?" Jake said. Billy looked at us and smirked " I could ask the same thing. Did you guys just come out of the bathroom...together?" His eyebrows raised suggestively. I blushed and Jake chuckled. "Okay okay, you win. Seriously though, Sue is taking really good care of you. You look great" Billy's face lightened up at the mere mention of sue. "I'm only here to get the rest of my stuff. I'll be out in ten minutes" Jake sighed. "Do you have to go? I mean there still plenty room here...." I blushed at the thought of billy being here when me and Jake......yeah...... Jake looked depressed as billy told him that he really liked sue, and he wouldn't be staying here anymore. I let a single tear shed for him ,but then I was onto a better subject. Me and Jake, And our life together.


End file.
